Clarence - Dullance (Original Episode)
Sorry if this pasta was delayed for 1 day! Intro Clarence is a cartoon about 3 kids called Clarence, Jeff and Sumo. The Story I was on my friend's discord, and he said Hey Danny, I Found This VHS That Some Stranger Thrown, I Will Get It For You., and my friend threw a brick with the VHS at my window, it said єςภคɭɭย๔, which it's kinda weird, and I have a VHS Player on my room so, I inserted that VHS and re-heated some left-over tacos, and opened a bag of barbecue flavored potato chips, and some sprite, the tape started with the Clarence intro, it was a episode called Dullance, also blood was all around the grass, it started with Chelsea scared, also seven characters from Clarence was chasing chelsea with knifes and guns, and Clarence entered the scene with a clown poster, he said he found a suicide note under the poster, he ripped the poster to reveal the note, he said it was from some unknown kid, it cut to Sumo's house, Clarence has a gun instead of a water gun, a sniper bullet flied out, Clarence survived the bullet, it was Sumo, he was dressed as an commando, Sumo said he has a mission to kill some dog called Dullance, and Clarence goes to the Payphone where Mavis is, Mavis is screaming in pain, and Mavis escaped by breaking a glass wall, and he goes to meet Shannon, nobody was on the swingset, and Clarence gasped, and it cut to his house, Clarence was looking at the mirror sad, and Clarence went to the bathroom taking a bath, no bubbles can be seen from the water, the water was just dull red, just like blood, and Clarence was playing with his toys, and Clarence went off the bathroom without a towel, and he was watching a episode of South Park where Eric gets ran over by a train that it resembled that preschool anime youtube train videos, after the train passed, the national television commission ID from 2001 appeared with some changes here, the background was red instead of grey, the music was in reverse, the Colombia shield that resembled a creepy woman's face was replaced by Felix the Cat ripping his face open, which is taken from an unlicensed Felix the Cat game for the Sega Genesis, a old man was the narrator, the text that says EL RESPETO is replaced with LA MUERTE, when the ID ended, it cut to red static, and Clarence looked from the window, it was the unknown shadow from IDFB 1, and he puts on clothes that resembled some emo would, and he goes outside, it cut to the inside of Jeff's house, it panned to his room, Jeff was swimming naked in a kiddie pool filled of human organs, and he saw something on the window that looked like Clarence, he put on his swimming glasses, his bathing suit, and a towel, he went outside following Clarence, and he got ran over by a truck, which is the unknown shadow, bone breaking sounds and Jeff's scream can be heard when he got ran over, Clarence entered Sumo's house with a machine gun, telling Sumo he will get to visit Dullance, and Sumo suddenly disappears, and he goes outside to see Mavis, and there is a hole in the floor of the Payphone, he jumped in it, and the underground acted like a slide, more objects can be seen from the dirt, such as a eye with blood with it, a chainsaw, and a skull. The Doomsday Part He came out of the hole scared, and he saw a shadow that was the truck, and the truck drove away, and he saw the truck again, Clarence's friends are cheering about the truck, the truck had Sumo's dad, Mel, and a black bulldog called Dullance, and the dog was very angry, she was barking, and started to rip Jeff's legs off, his swimming glasses, and his towel was flying, and goes to Clarence, and she took his body off, blood was coming from Clarence's head, and goes for Emilio, and she bit off his arm and legs, and Jeff saved him, and Dullance bites Chelsea taking her to Dullance's cave, blood was coming out of the cave, and goes for Sumo, she puts him into a rocket with a bomb in it, and Sumo was screaming, and the bomb timer was 0:01, and the rocket explodes like a firework, and Sumo's burnt corpse was just barely recognizable, and it cut to Guyler standing, and he saw something falling from the sky, it was a big rock, and he screamed, and the rock killed him, and his clothing flew out revealing his mouth, and it cut to gilben's head, it was on a large stick, blood was coming out of the bottom of his head, and flies was flying around his head, Dullance was chasing Mavis, and Mavis goes to a taxi, Dullance goes for Memo, and she violently rips his limbs and head off, also blood was coming out of him, not cartoon blood, just realistic blood, it looked like it was dripping out of my TV and it got on my pants, and I said Man! This Episode Is Fucked Up!. Disturbing Ending: DEAD Then it cut to a black screen saying DEAD, then it faded to the episode, it was Mavis on the taxi, and a ghost appeared, which was the kid who wrote the note, he has brown hair, and he said on a demonic voice HELLO MAVIS!, and the driver got scared and ran over Emilio's dog, blood spurted on the windshield, and the taxi crashed in Sumo's house, setting the house on fire, also, Mavis was severely injured, she had stab wounds all over her body, her eye was dangling out, she was almost bald, her clothes are damaged, and her teeth was bloody, Kennan was thrown into the taxi killing him, Rita was screaming inside the house, a wooden beam fell off and blood came out of her, the sky turned black, and laugher can be heard, then it cut to Clarence house, Chad and Mary was crying because of Clarence's death, then Mary opened her eyes to reveal bloodshot eyes, also it cut to Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, and other characters's decaying bodies, and the episode ended with static. Ending I ejected the tape and I gave it back to my friend, and I went to my computer, he said the original episode was aired in 2015 as an season 1 episode, the alternative one was from 2016 as an season 2 episode. That's all for this story!Category:Creepypastas Still in the works Category:Lost Episodes Category:VHS Category:Blood Category:Blood and Gore Category:Creepypasta Category:Cartoon Network Category:Original Versions Category:Clarence Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:Murder Category:Mass Murder Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Wow nice picture stolen from the internet Category:WOWOOWOWWOWOWOWOWOWOOWWOWOOWOWWOWOOWWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW